Love
Season one of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta aired on VH1 from June 18, 2012 until September 3, 2012. The season was produced by Mona Scott-Young for Monami Entertainment, Toby Barraud and Stefan Springman for NFGTV, and Shelly Tatro, Brad Abramson, Danielle Gelfand and Jeff Olde for VH1. Carlos King served as co-executive producer. It consists of 12 episodes, including a two-part reunion special hosted by Mona Scott Young. Production Development On May 15, 2012, VH1 announced Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta, the Atlanta-based spin-off of Love & Hip Hop, would make its series premiere on June 18, 2012. A 5-minute long "super-trailer" was released on June 7, 2012. The series would star Stevie J's girlfriend Mimi Faust, Lil Scrappy's girlfriend Erica Dixon, Rasheeda, K. Michelle and aspiring performers Karlie Redd and Joseline Hernandez, with Stevie J, Lil Scrappy, his mother Momma Dee, Mimi's best friend Ariane Davis, Rasheeda's husband Kirk Frost, Benzino and Shay Johnson as supporting cast members. Distribution The season was released on DVD in region 1 on October 19, 2012. Sypnosis Opening monologue Atlanta, the dirty south. A city where the underdog is only one move away from making it big. The hustle is meanest here in the A, especially for the ladies. In this town, you've got to fight to get what you want, then fight even harder to keep it. For some, the battle is about trust, in the face of betrayal. For others, it's about forgiveness, and holding onto him at any cost. And when you're married to your manager, business is always personal. There's a woman fighting for the dream. Before her, stands the haters. Behind her, heartbreak. Welcome to Atlanta, the heart of the south. With every beat, there's a battle. Cause it ain't all fair, in Love & Hip Hop. Storylines Mimi suspects her long time boyfriend, Grammy Award-winning singer and songwriter Stevie J, of cheating after he spends too many late nights at the studio with his new artist, Joseline. Erica is struggling to find solid ground with her daughter's father, rapper Lil Scrappy, while dealing with Scrappy's overbearing mother, Momma Dee, a former pimp, and her own mother, Mingnon, a recovering crack cocaine addict who has recently re-entered her life. Karlie is looking for her big break as an artist while K. Michelle is trying to get her career back on track after an abusive relationship with a music executive. Rasheeda is frustrated with her status as an underground rapper and is contemplating firing her husband Kirk as her manager. Reception After its premiere, the show's audience grew substantially over the season. Its finale garnered 5.5 million people overall, cementing its status as the highest rated show in primetime on cable among adults 18-49. Cast Main and supporting cast members in order of appearances. Guest stars * Scrappy and Erica's daughter Emani Richardson and Mimi and Stevie J's daughter Eva Jordan make minor, uncredited appearances throughout the season. * Antonio Reid Jr., Tommie Lee and Shirleen Harvell also appear in one episode each, although they are uncredited onscreen. * Dondria, Kalenna Harper, Frank Walker, Carmen Hernandez, Luis Silva, Kelsie Frost and Ky Frost appear in bonus scenes only. Gallery Cover art Lhhatl_season_1_itunes.png|iTunes cover art. Lhhatl_1_amazon_prime.jpg|Amazon Prime cover art. LHHATL_S1_dvd.jpg|DVD cover art. Cast photos Lhhhatl_s1_backdrop.jpg|Cast photo. Lhhatl_1_joseline.jpg|Joseline's promo photo. Lhhatl_s1_erica_dixon.jpg|Erica's promo photo. Lhhatl_1_rasheeda.jpg|Rasheeda's promo photo. Lhhatl_1_k_michelle.jpg|K. Michelle's promo photo. Lhhatl_1_karlie_full.jpg|Karlie's promo photo. Lhhatl_s1_mimi.jpg|Mimi's promo photo. Episodes Promo videos Trailers * Promo (03:55) – released May 30, 2012. * Super Trailer (03:55) – released June 4, 2012. Cast interviews The following promotional videos are included in the digital bundles with the season. * Meet the Cast (16:00) – interviews with Joseline, Erica, Rasheeda, K. Michelle, Karlie and Mimi. VH1.com also features: * Cast Profiles: Joseline (03:24) – interview with Joseline. * Cast Profiles: Karlie (01:32) – interview with Karlie. * Cast Profiles: Mimi (03:02) – interview with Mimi. * Cast Profiles: Rasheeda (03:00) – interview with Rasheeda. * Cast Profiles: K. Michelle (02:45) – interview with K. Michelle. * Cast Profiles: Erica Dixon (02:14) – interview with Erica. Webisodes Bonus scenes were released weekly with every episode. Trivia Category:Seasons Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 1)